The Book and the Swoon
by Lady Lily
Summary: A MWPP fic with L/J but it doesn't get romancey, at least here, maybe in the sequel, anyway MWPP need to get into the Resticted Section to get abook so they enlist the help of Lily. You should read Your Song and The Letter first, but I have explanations


Disclaimer: Rowling owns anything you recognize I own anything you don't.   
  
Please review and tell me if I should write a sequel. I'm off to London and Edinburgh for a week to get some story ideas and see if I can find Joanne (we're on first name basis you see). Please review if you want more, and if you don't... well... uh... let's see...   
  
James sat musing in the common room. The moment he had sent the letter to Lily he wished he hadn't. (A/N: You need to read Your Song to find out what the letter said, but it basically told Lily his feelings for her.) She will probably get it and turn him down; he'd be the laughingstock of the whole school. Or worse she'd think it was a joke. Oh god, he thought, what a mistake. Just then he saw Sirius coming toward him, any other day it would be a welcome sight, but now...  
"Hey James, c'Mon, to the Library."  
"The Library?" That's a new one, Sirius Black: Studying Extraordinaire." Responded James sarcastically.  
"Man, what's up with you?"  
"I don't want to get into it, Sirius."  
"Ah, I know...you vant zat girl and she von't 'ave you." Said Sirius in a very bad French accent. "Well, I've got something to take your mind off it..." Sirius then explained his plan. Remus and Peter (A/N: I hate to write his name the double-crossing jerk.) are going create a distraction in the hall outside the Library, while Sirius and him would sneak into the restricted section, and look for that book on Animagi. Peter would keep guard in front of the section, and loudly say "I hate Severus" if a student was in the area and "I hate greasy gits" if a professor was there.  
Ever since late in their first year when the boys had found out that Remus was a werewolf, they had tried to figure out a way to help him, when that didn't work. James and Sirius came up with the idea of becoming Animagi. In the animal form they wouldn't be in danger, and if they were large enough animals they could keep a werewolf in check. They didn't exactly want Peter to become a part of this, but he had hung around them since the second year when James had somehow managed to get him out of an enchanted box some Slytheryin fifth years had locked him up in. As soon as he had started hanging around "the Mauderers" kids had stopped bullying him so much.  
"Just one glitch in your plan, Sirius. You have Peter in two places at the same time," said James as he got up to leave. Sirius had a lot of great ideas, but some of them involved doing impossible things. "What? Oh, you're right.... well, we'll just have to have Remus do it by himself."  
James and Sirius were walking toward the Library when Remus ran up to them coming from the hospital wing. "Peter just got a huge nosebleed; he's in there with Madame Donoa. He won't be out for another couple hours." Remus told them breathlessly. "Damn it! Why today? That kid gets more nosebleeds than I get letters from   
home," Sirius yelled angrily. "Well, we'll just have to have no one guard outside the Restricted Section, or we could have someone else do it but-"  
"Need some help guys?" They turned to see Lily standing in front of them. James chanced a glance at her and she looked at him meaningfully, talking with those emerald eyes of hers. He gave her one of those James Potter-I-think-I'm-gonna-swoon-movie star-smiles and she returned the favor, her eyes sparkling.   
Lily and her best friend, Gwen, knew about Remus and their plans. They had figured out the werewolf thing and when they had asked Sirius and James about it the whole story spilled out.  
"Yes, yes, perfect!" Shouted Sirius and everyone one in the hall looked at him. They beckoned her closer. "Now Lily," James dropped his voice just above a whisper and she looked in to his eyes, he could barely concentrate, "James and I, I mean Sirius and I," Sirius and Remus smiled at each other knowingly, " are going to sneak in the Restricted Section while you create a distraction outside that will bring Madame Bouvea out, try to get as many people out of the Library as you can, but just in case Remus is going to guard outside the Restricted Section. We pretty much know where the book is so just keep it on for about three minutes." James knew she could do it and well, Lily was a very good actress.  
"All right then! Tippy top into the Library, kids," Sirius said as he pushed them through the door. He got kind of an adreline rush whenever he was going to break some rules or create mischief. They entered the Library and sat down at a table near the Restricted Section. James scooped out the room. "Not too bad, not too bad. A load of Puffers, that's good, they won't know what's going on. A few Snakes, but they're near the door. Good those Ravens just left and now we'll be luck if that prefect goes...yes...oh! but two more just came, but that's all right they'll go out in the hall to see what's happening. Ah, yes and here's our girl..." Madame Bouvea, the mistress of the Library, had just entered the section they were in and started to straighten some books. "Go now, Lily," Sirius hissed at her. "All right, good luck," and with a smile at James she exited.  
  
Lily looked around in the hall there quite were a few students milling around, no teachers-that was good. She looked left then right, took a deep breath and screamed: "My book! My Library book! Help! No! Stop! Library book!" That brought Madame Bouvea and many kids out of the Library. She screamed again and pretended she was hyperventilating (A/N: For those of you who don't know what that means hyperventilating is when you receive to much oxygen.) which brought even more kids out of the Library; Lily was quite popular and she could have emptied out the male population of the Library by just yelling kissing booth. A little less than half of Hogwarts liked her, it would have been all, but the school was co-ed and the Slytherins didn't like her because of course she was muggle-born, but that didn't stop some, which was much talked about.   
She thought she should wrap it up now, so she pretended like she was going to swoon and about thirty guys ran to catch her. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She said while wobbling around in a very graceful way. After doing that for about a minute she sank in to a very convincing dead faint.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
As soon as the library was pretty much emptied out the James and Sirius ran into the Restricted Section. "The author is Dogglegead," James told Sirius as they hurriedly searched the rows of books. "I know, I know. Wait! Is this it," James rushed over to him, "No, no it's Dogglebird, damn!" A scream came from outside and they started, "just Lily, just Lily" a minute passed... "If we don't hurry-I've got it, I got it!" Yelled James. "By god, I think you have!" Cried Sirius sarcastically back. They peaked out from behind a row of books. "Hurry go over there and we can come out like we didn't know what was going on," said Sirius as he motioned for James to follow him. "Where the hell did Remus go?" They watched as people begin to come back into the room. Sirius leaned forward to hear the snatches of conversation. "...someone stole her book, I think..." "... man, and she looks hot in that skirt..." James now leaned forward to. "...fainted dead away, I wonder what happened?" "They took her to the Hospital wing."   
"Well, old boy it's off to l'hopital for us. Wonder where   
Remus got off too..." They were half way there when they ran into him. "Where you, old boy?" Sirius asked as he came into sight. "Oh," he looked kind of embarrassed, "well she's a very good actress, she is..."  
"Out wit' it." " I was guarding the section, just like you told me, but she gave a very convincing scream and I thought something happened..." "We got the book, and it's quite all right, Remus, I'd do the same," said James reassuringly. "You bet he would, 'specially if it was Lily, what were those looks you were giving each-"  
  
"How did I do, how did I do?" Said Lily as she rushed toward them coming from the same direction as Remus. James held out his arms "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful," yelled James as he swung her around, "We could not have done it with out you." "That's right, that's right." Sirius said until he realized that Lily and James were staring at each not paying any attention to Remus and him. "Well, old boy, let's leave these lovebirds alone, how about you and me go up to the kitchen and see what we can find..."  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  



End file.
